May I help you sir ?
by Kazunours
Summary: Etre le fils cadet du PDG d'un immense groupe n'est pas simple, surtout quand son demi frère aîné vous déteste, mais je fais de mon mieux chaque jour et puis, j'ai un soutien infaillible à mes côtés. Pairing : Koyamass. Le concept n'est pas de moi c'est celui d'un dating game hétéro que j'ai transposé en yaoi
1. Rejeté

Ca fait maintenant un an que maman est décédée, mais je ressens son absence dans les moindres recoins de cette immense maison dans laquelle je me sens si peu à ma place. Elle avait le don rare de tout rendre chaleureux, de détendre l'atmosphère par sa seule présence dans une pièce… Tout mon contraire. Quand par hasard il m'arrive de croiser Kimitaka, mon demi frère aîné, dans les couloirs, ou bien il m'ignore ostensiblement ou bien j'ai droit à des remarques blessantes diverses et variées. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais accepté le remariage de son père avec ma mère, qu'il considérait comme une intrigante prête à tout pour mettre la main sur la fortune familiale… et même pire. Et je sais aussi qu'il me met dans le même sac. Mais ça me blesse parce qu'autant maman que moi, on a aucune mauvaise intention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse aimer papa et moi… je voudrais juste que mon frère m'aime rien qu'un peu. Je sais, c'est puéril, mais je n'ai que vingt-deux ans aussi, alors c'est normal de souhaiter ça je pense.

Un lourd soupir m'échappe alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre et une voix familière se fait immédiatement entendre près de moi, comme chaque fois que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je n'ai pas le moral.

\- Pourquoi ce soupir de si bon matin, Takahisa-sama ? Les soupirs font fuir le bonheur vous savez.

\- Koyama…

Un doux sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, comme chaque fois qu'il me parle et derrière ses lunettes, son regard posé sur moi est plein de bonté.

\- Vous avez vu mon frère ce matin ?

\- Kimitaka-sama est parti pour le bureau très tôt. Etre le successeur du groupe Yokoyama est une très lourde charge pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que votre frère.

\- Je sais… Et moi je suis parfaitement inutile au groupe et à la famille…

\- Ne dites pas ça, c'est tout à fait faux.

Il est gentil de le dire, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Mes études ne font pas de moi quelqu'un d'utile et Kimi nii-chan le sait très bien. C'est pour lui une raison de plus de me haïr.

\- Allons, venez déjeuner. Les choses semblent toujours moins dramatiques quand on a l'estomac plein.

Je le suis en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle à manger, cette pièce bien trop grande et imposante pour que seules quatre personnes (enfin trois maintenant) y mangent et m'assois. Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour m'habituer à être servi comme un prince par un majordome. Surtout aussi stylé que Koyama. Maman et moi ne venons pas du tout du même milieu que papa et nii-chan, alors il a fallu nous adapter. Heureusement, papa n'est pas du tout l'archétype du riche arrogant qui méprise les plus pauvres que lui. Au contraire même, il est très chaleureux et amical avec tous sans distinction de classe sociale. C'est ce qui fait qu'il est si apprécié des employés du groupe.

\- Quelle mine sombre dès le matin, mon cher Takahisa, fait alors une nouvelle voix familière près de moi.

\- Oncle Masahiro…

\- Tu te fais encore du souci pour l'attitude de Kimitaka envers toi, pas vrai ?

\- Hum…

\- Mon cher neveu, je pense que tu accorde trop d'importance à ce que ton frère peut bien penser de toi, dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de la mienne pendant que Koyama s'active silencieusement autour de nous.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère et maintenant que j'en ai un, il…

\- Je sais mon petit, je sais… dit-il en me tapotant la cuisse. Ta position n'est pas simple, mais je pense qu'elle s'arrangera avec le temps. Tu as vu Takuya ce matin ?

\- Non. Je pense que papa et nii-chan sont au même endroit, donc au bureau. Ils passent leur temps là-bas ces derniers temps avec cette histoire de fusion…

\- Ah oui la fusion. C'est à ce sujet qu'il faut que je parle à mon frère d'ailleurs. Bien je vais te laisser. Koyama, prenez bien soin de mon cher neveu, je compte sur vous.

\- Certainement, répond immédiatement l'interpellé en s'inclinant aussi bas que le lui permettent les assiettes qu'il tient. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Sur ces mots, mon oncle se lève et quitte la pièce, me laissant seul avec notre majordome. Un nouveau soupir m'échappe.

\- J'ai fais les pâtisseries que vous préférez ainsi que votre thé favori, Takahisa-sama.

\- Pas faim…

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous ne voulez même pas y goûter ?

Je secoue la tête et quitte la pièce à mon tour, une boule dans la gorge. Quand maman a épousé papa, je me doutais que nii-chan ne nous accueillerait pas à bras ouvert, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle hostilité. Il s'est toujours abstenu de la montrer devant papa par contre, il s'est toujours contenté d'allusions fielleuses quand maman était dans les parages. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, que j'ai perdu mon seul allié…

\- Tiens tu es encore là toi…

Ce ton froid et coupant, plein de dédain comme si j'étais un vermisseau indigne de se retrouver en sa présence, plein d'étonnement aussi comme s'il s'attendait chaque jour à ce que j'ai quitté la maison… Je relève la tête. Kimitaka est devant moi. Superbe de prestance et de charisme dans son costume sombre d'une grande marque de luxe. Moi à côté, je fais bien pâle figure.

\- Nii-chan…

\- Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Tu es sourd en plus d'être inutile ? me demande-t-il, glacial.

Je déglutis de nouveau péniblement et trouve soudain fascinant le magnifique carrelage du hall.

\- Tu… venais chercher quelque chose ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, ça ne te regarde pas. Et ne me parle pas si je ne t'adresse pas la parole, ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dis mille fois.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne d'une démarche élégante mais rapide et disparait de mon champ de vision. C'est une réaction enfantine, mais j'ai envie de pleurer, parce que ce schéma se répète indéfiniment. Au moindre pas que j'essaye de faire dans sa direction, je suis renvoyé dix mètres en arrière. Jamais il ne m'acceptera, jamais il ne m'aimera même un peu. Pour lui, ma simple existence est aussi gênante qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure. J'ai l'impression d'être Cendrillon qui est détestée par ses demi-sœurs. Sauf que je me retrouve pas boniche.

Je retourne donc dans ma chambre, me préparer pour ma bouffée d'oxygène quotidienne : mon départ pour la boutique de fleurs où je travaille à temps partiel depuis quelques mois. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi là-bas, surtout Murakami-san, mon patron. Y passer six heures, quatre jours par semaine me permet d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante qui règne à la maison malgré la présence réconfortante de Koyama à mes côtés.

\- Koyama, j'y vais ! m'écrié-je en descendant quatre à quatre l'imposant escalier à double révolution pour courir vers la porte.

\- Takahisa-sama attendez, je vous emmène en voiture, riposte-t-il en apparaissant près de moi comme d'habitude.

\- Pas la peine, je prends le bus ! A ce soir !

Je sais que je ne me comporte pas du tout avec la distinction attendue du fils cadet du PDG d'un aussi colossal groupe que Yokoyama Ltd, mais à la base je suis le fils d'un instituteur et d'une coiffeuse moi, alors les chichis et autres trucs du même genre… Déjà, je ne me suis habitué que très récemment à me faire servir, alors le reste…

A mon arrivée à la boutique, Murakami-san est caché derrière un bouquet tellement énorme qu'il le dissimule presque entièrement et qu'il croule presque sous son poids. Qui a pu commander une aussi grosse composition ? Ca doit coûter une fortune.

Je le rattrape au moment où homme et arrangement floral vont s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Ouf… Merci de votre aide, qui que vous… commence-t-il avant de sourire en apercevant ma tête sur le côté. Oh Masuda-kun c'est toi. Tu es tombé à pic, merci.

\- J'ai vu ça, dis-je en riant. Vous auriez du attendre que j'arrive pour le déplacer. Et si vous vous étiez blessé ? On aurait été bien ennuyés vous savez.

Un sourire chaleureux fleurit sur ses traits. A mon avis, personne ne trouve Murakami-san véritablement beau, mais son sourire lui donne énormément de charme et comme il est également gentil et charismatique, je pense que ça ne doit pas laisser les femmes indifférentes. Sans oublier qu'un homme de trente-cinq ans célibataire dans ce quartier, ce n'est pas courant. Tout ça mit bout à bout explique donc probablement pourquoi le carnet de commandes de la boutique ne désemplit pas.

\- Ce bouquet est à livrer ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, si toi et Tegoshi-kun pouviez vous en charger, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Je dois réceptionner la livraison de camélias et de giroflées.

\- Très bien on s'en occupe. Où est Tesshi ?

\- A l'étage. Il plie les tabliers propres.

\- D'accord.

Je fausse donc compagnie à mon patron et rejoins Tegoshi Yuya, mon collègue, aussi devenu mon ami depuis.

\- Salut Tesshi.

\- Oh Massu, t'es déjà là ? s'étonne-t-il en suspendant le geste de pliage amorcé. Il est dix heures ?

Oui, lui ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom. Il a un jour sorti de nulle part ce diminutif de mon nom de famille et c'est resté. Et je ne me rappelle pas du tout pourquoi je l'appelle Tesshi mais je trouve que ça lui va bien.

\- Non, à peine neuf heures et quart en fait. Mais je suis parti plus tôt, l'ambiance chez moi était pesante.

\- Ca s'est pas arrangé avec ton frangin alors ? demande-t-il en terminant ce qu'il faisait.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Et bah mon vieux…

\- Heu Murakami-san veut qu'on aille livrer un giga bouquet de roses pendant qu'il s'occupe de la réception.

\- Oh, ok.

Il pose les tabliers qu'il tenait encore et retire le sien pour aller chercher les clés de la camionnette. En général, même s'il est un peu plus jeune que moi, c'est lui qui conduit parce je suis un vrai danger public. Et lui préfère que j'assure les livraisons parce que, je cite "avec ma bouille toute chou, les gens ont plus confiance". J'ai toujours supposé que c'était un compliment dans sa bouche, même si avoir une "bouille toute chou" pour un homme de vingt-deux ans, ça craint un peu.

A deux, nous transportons l'énorme bouquet dans la camionnette, puis je retourne chercher l'adresse de livraison auprès de Murakami-san. Adresse que je ne peux pas manquer de reconnaitre : c'est celle du siège de Yokoyama Ltd. Il doit y avoir une réception ce soir. Réception à laquelle, bien sûr, je ne serais pas invité, parce que je suis une honte pour nii-chan.

J'ai du pâlir malgré moi, parce que mon patron s'inquiète aussitôt.

\- Masuda-kun, ça ne va pas ?

Il ne sait rien. Et Yuya non plus. Comme j'ai gardé le nom de famille de mon père biologique (même si je ne l'ai pas connu) malgré le remariage de maman, je ne m'appelle pas Yokoyama, du coup personne n'est au courant de mon identité de fils cadet de ce grand groupe. Et honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de leur dire parce que je ne veux pas voir leur comportement naturel envers moi changer brusquement s'ils apprenaient la vérité.

\- Si si ça va. Je… On y va alors. A tout à l'heure.

Mais repris par la vérification des chiffres de la commande, il ne m'accorde plus d'attention, ce qui me fait vaguement sourire. Murakami-san est un homme très consciencieux.

Je rejoins donc Tesshi et entre l'adresse dans le GPS, puis le laisse démarrer. Après dix minutes de silence absolu, mon collègue et ami se décide à reprendre la parole.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ? D'habitude tu parles sans arrêt quand on part en livraison. C'est encore ces histoires avec ton frangin qui te tracassent ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, je me contente donc d'acquiescer à sa question.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu te prends trop la tête à son sujet. Il est complètement crétin, c'est pas sa faute.

\- Nii-chan n'est pas crétin, il est très intelligent ! le défends-je immédiatement malgré moi.

\- Bah excuse-moi, mais te traiter comme il le fait est pas du tout un signe d'intelligence. Je crois que tu te bousille le moral pour un gars qui en vaut pas la peine. Et en plus c'est même pas ton vrai frère. Oublie-le Massu, contente-toi de faire ce qu'il veut à savoir juste lui répondre quand il te parle, mais pas plus.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Alors t'es maso.

\- Peut-être bien…

Le silence retombe dans l'habitacle et c'est toujours en silence qu'on arrive au building tout de verre et d'acier.

Un sifflement admiratif échappe à mon compagnon dès que nous sortons du véhicule.

\- Et bah ma parole si ça sent pas le luxe à plein nez ce bâtiment… Pas étonnant pour un groupe comme Yokoyama Ltd.

\- Bon, dépêchons-nous de faire cette livraison.

\- Ouais ouais il y a pas le feu quand même nan ?

Oh si… Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Je tremble à l'idée que quelqu'un à l'intérieur me reconnaisse et trahisse mon identité devant lui. Je n'ai qu'un seul ami et je veux le garder en étant sûr qu'il me parlera toujours franchement.

On récupère donc le bouquet géant à l'arrière de la camionnette et on le porte avec précaution jusqu'au bâtiment dont les portes automatiques s'ouvrent heureusement devant nous.

\- Murakami Fleurs ! clamé-je pour me faire entendre parce que je ne sais pas du tout quelle distance nous sépare de l'accueil. Nous venons livrer le bouquet commandé !

\- Oh vous étiez très attendus. Suivez-moi je vous prie, fait alors une voix féminine dont je suis incapable de repérer la propriétaire parce que je ne la vois pas.

Bénissant la taille de la composition qui me dissimule à tous les regards, je me prépare à le suivre, quand soudain :

\- Takahisa ?

La voix de mon père… Il ne manquait plus que ça, je suis cuit.

\- Mais oui c'est bien toi, il me semblait avoir reconnu ta voix, reprend-il en s'approchant de moi. Alors c'est chez Murakami Fleurs que tu travaille… Je ne l'aurais pas cru. Enfin tu tombe très bien : j'ai longuement parlé avec Kimitaka et il me semble important que tu sois présent à la réception de ce soir. Sois donc ici à vingt-et-une heures précises et en smoking. Nos partenaires commerciaux doivent enfin faire la connaissance de mon fils cadet.

Sur cette bombe, larguée sans avertissement préalable, il pose une main sur mon épaule et s'éloigne avant que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot. Quelque part je suis content qu'il veuille me présenter (même si je doute fortement que nii-chan ait accepté ça de gaité de cœur) mais de l'autre... il n'aurait pas pu choisir pire timing pour m'inviter.

\- Massu… c'était quoi ce discours à l'instant ? régit immédiatement Tesshi, stupéfait. Tu… T'es le fils du big boss de Yokoyama Ltd ?

\- Heu… Est-ce qu'on peut en parler quand on aura posé cet encombrant bouquet et qu'on sera revenus à la camionnette ?

Ce qui me donnera le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui répondre, même si là, je ne peux pas tellement nier. Merci papa…

Comme des automates, on se débarrasse donc de notre fardeau puis, dans un silence gênant, on regagne l'habitacle. Une fois là, mon ami se tourne vers moi et me fixe. Je ne peux plus reculer.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Ma mère a épousé le PDG de Yokoyama Ltd il y a deux ans et je suis donc devenu son fils cadet, avoué-je.

\- Donc, ton frère qui te hait…

\- Est le vrai fils de mon père et le successeur de l'entreprise. Moi je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans et nii-chan me le fait bien sentir dès que je pose des questions sur le groupe. J'aimerais pourtant pouvoir aider, mais je n'ai aucune compétence qui leur serait utile et je n'ai pas non plus fait les études adéquates.

Un sifflement lui échappe.

\- Et bah la vache, tu parle d'une histoire… Mais pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ? Et Murakami-san, il est au courant de ton identité ?

\- Non et je préférerais qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais peur qu'il change de comportement envers moi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as rien dit à moi non plus ?

\- Hum…

\- Et pour ce soir tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas y aller ?

\- He ? Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Bah… ça me vexe un peu que tu aie cru que j'allais changer de façon de faire avec toi alors qu'on est amis mais d'un autre côté, je pense que je comprends aussi pourquoi tu as agi comme ça. Si j'étais toi, je pense que moi aussi je voudrais qu'on me parle pour moi et pas pour ce que représente ma famille.

Ce mec est génial. Je l'adore.

\- Et donc la réception de ce soir, tu vas y aller ?

\- Je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Ca ressemblait à une invitation, mais en fait c'était plutôt un ordre.

\- Peut-être que ce sera plus amusant que tu pense.

\- Une réception mondaine, amusante ?

\- Va savoir.

Il est vingt-heures cinquante et me voilà devant le building où m'a déposé Koyama, habillé d'un smoking de marque qui avait certainement coûté l'équivalent de quatre ou cinq des salaires de ma mère et plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus reculer, je suis obligé d'y aller. Espérons simplement que je puisse m'esquiver rapidement.

D'un pas absolument pas assuré (rien à voir avec la démarche conquérante de nii-chan), j'entre dans le bâtiment en évitant de penser qu'à côté de la prestance de papa et nii-chan, je vais faire piètre figure et me fait conduire par une employée (qui elle aussi me donne du –sama maintenant…) jusqu'au salon de réception qui grouille déjà de monde.

Le premier, nii-chan me repère et fond littéralement sur moi comme un fauve sur sa proie.

\- Toi… Sache que tu n'es là ce soir que parce que papa le voulait, crache-t-il entre ses dents. Et ne te fais aucune illusion, tu n'as aucune importance et n'auras jamais rien à voir avec le groupe, je m'en assurerais. Alors garde bien ça en tête… "petit frère".

Dans sa bouche, ces deux mots ne sonnent pas du tout affectueux bien au contraire et je me sens misérable qu'il les ait employés. Ce dont il semble parfaitement se rendre compte étant donné le petit sourire triomphant qui a étiré ses lèvres.

\- Kimitaka, à qui est ce que tu… fait alors la voix de notre père avant de m'apercevoir. Oh, Takahisa ! Tu es très élégant, mon fils, je t'ai à peine reconnu ! Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait ! s'exclame-t-il alors d'une voix de stentor qui fait s'arrêter toutes les conversations et converger tous les regards dans notre direction. Vous connaissez déjà Kimitaka, mon fils aîné et futur successeur du groupe Yokoyama, mais je vous présente ce soir Takahisa, mon fils cadet, qui commence dès demain comme secrétaire de son frère !

Un brouhaha stupéfait parcours l'assistance, mais pas aussi stupéfait que l'exclamation qui franchit à l'unisson les bouches de nii-chan et la mienne :

\- Secrétaire ?! Demain ?!


	2. Dans le bain

On aurait probablement pas du s'exclamer comme ca ni l'un ni l'autre parce que non seulement ça démontre un important problème de communication au sein de la direction du groupe mais en plus ça prouve que le PDG décide unilatéralement et je suis pas sûr non plus que ce soit bon pour l'image de Yokoyama Ltd. Mais honnêtement, là je pense que ni nii-chan ni moi n'en avons quelque chose à faire. Une pluie d'applaudissements se fait entendre et, alors que je peine à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, des dizaines de personnes que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie viennent me serrer la main en me félicitant. De quoi ? D'être à partir de demain coincé dix heures par jour avec un frère qui venait de me jurer qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que je n'ai jamais rien à voir avec le groupe et va donc non seulement me détester encore davantage mais aussi être un patron tyrannique ? Quelle joie... Qu'est ce qui a pris à papa de prendre cette décision sans nous consulter ? En plus il sait parfaitement que je n'ai pas fais les études qu'il faut pour être le secrétaire de nii-chan. C'est incompréhensible. Je sais bien que j'avais envie d'aider mais là... c'est exagéré. Pourtant malgré mon envie de parler à papa, je dois faire bonne figure tout le reste de la soirée et subir les œillades assassines que me lance sans arrêt nii-chan qui a l'air de penser que j'ai manœuvré dans l'ombre pour obtenir un poste au sein du groupe. Sérieusement ? Et avec son attitude envers moi, il pense que j'aurais CHOISI de devenir son secrétaire ? Misère on est vraiment mais VRAIMENT mal embarqués... Vers minuit, les invités partent les uns après les autres en nous laissant une collection conséquente de cartes de visite. Et soudain un nom sur l'une d'elles m'interpelle. Koyama. Ce nom de famille est courant, mais il me fait aussitôt penser à notre bienveillant majordome et ça me donne envie qu'il soit à mes côtés pour me prêter sa force morale. Je pense que je vais en avoir vraiment besoin. Lorsque la pièce est vidée de toute présence hormis la notre, papa semble se diriger vers la porte comme si de rien était mais nii-chan l'arrête.

\- Attends père, tu ne crois pas que ta déclaration de tout à l'heure mérite une explication ?

\- Ma déclaration ? Ah, à propos du nouveau poste de Takahisa ? Et bien c'était très clair, je ne vois pas ce qu'i expliquer de plus Kimitaka.

\- Pardon ?! Tu décide de ça sans nous consulter ni lui ni moi et nous devrions... Mais dis quelque chose toi aussi ! m'agresse-t-il immédiatement en se tournant vers moi. Te faire utiliser comme un pion te convient ?!

He ? Depuis quand mon opinion a la moindre importance à ses yeux ? C'est nouveau ça. Ah mais non j'y suis. C'est parce qu'il espère que je vais refuser le poste et qu'ainsi il n'aura pas à subir ma présence au bureau aussi.

\- Ca suffit tous les deux. Je ne vous ai pas consultés parce que cette décision n'est pas sujette à discussion. Takahisa est maintenant en âge de prendre ses responsabilités au sein du groupe même si ce n'est qu'en qualité de secrétaire. Tu reste le directeur alors je ne vois pas où de situe le problème.

\- Mais il n'a aucune expérience d'aucune sorte, c'est de la folie ! Il va juste être un boulet que je vais traîner !

\- Kimitaka ca suffit. Je suis toujours le PDG de ce groupe et je t'ai fais part de mon ordre. Fin de la discussion. Je vois les poings de nii-chan se crisper de rage. Je suis sûr qu'il va avoir la marque de ses ongles imprimée dans les paumes. Moi... je n'ose rien dire et de toute façon je n'ai pas voix au chapitre alors à quoi bon... Notre père quitte alors la pièce et, avant de lui emboiter le pas, mon frère me lâche méchamment :

\- Tu me payeras ça, Takahisa... Tu me le payeras très cher.

Il sort à son tour et je reste totalement seul dans l'immense pièce. Anéanti, je me laisse tomber à genoux en me moquant bien d'abîmer mon smoking hors de prix. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à me compliquer la vie ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour mériter ça ? Une larme roule sur ma joue, bientôt rejointe par des dizaines d'autres. Je ne devrais pas pleurer, je sais bien mais...

Une paire de chaussures noire impeccablement cirées entre dans mon champ de vision et une main me tend un mouchoir blanc en tissu fin. Je relève la tête.

\- Koyama... fais-je en prenant le carré de tissu.

\- Relevez-vous, Takahisa-sama. Nous allons rentrer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer...

\- Je le sais bien, mais il le faut pourtant. Venez.

Il m'aide à me relever, mais mon corps me semble lourd de toute la peine que je ressens, accrue par toute cette haine imméritée et je quitte le building à sa suite.

Pendant le trajet retour en voiture, je ne dis pas un mot et il respecte mon silence, se contentant de me jeter de temps à autre des coups d'œil inquiets par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur central.

\- Je suis désolé de vous inquiéter, Koyama...

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Le silence retombe dans la voiture. Je suis fatigué. Pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Fatigué de me battre pour exister aux yeux d'un frère pour qui je ne suis qu'une gêne.

\- Prenez une bonne douche bien chaude, me dit Koyama une fois arrivés à la maison. Je vais vous apporter du thé et une collation. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas avalé le moindre petit fou pendant cette réception.

Je hoche la tête et suis son conseil, puis retourne dans la chambre en peignoir et me laisse tomber sur mon lit sur le dos, en étoile de mer. Un nouveau soupir m'échappe. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à soupirer.

\- Je vous ai dis ce matin que vous alliez faire fuir le bonheur à soupirer comme ça, me dit encore Koyama en entrant chargé d'un plateau. Ca n'a pas changé depuis vous savez.

\- Quel bonheur ? Ma mère n'est plus là, mon père se sert de moi comme d'un pion, mon frère me hait et en prime je vais devoir quitter mon travail à la boutique, Murakami-san et Tesshi... Vous êtes mon seul allié ici Koyama. Ne me quittez jamais, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans vous...

\- Takahisa-sama...

\- Prenez-moi dans vos bras s'il vous plait. Juste quelques instants...

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, me dit-il doucement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et de m'enlacer presque avec tendresse. Vous vous sentez seul, n'est ce pas ? dit-il encore en caressant doucement ma nuque.

Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point...

\- Hum...

\- Vous savez que vous pourrez toujours vous reposer sur moi, Takahisa-sama. Tant que vous voudrez de moi à vos côtés, je serais là.

\- Je sais. Merci...

\- Vous devriez dormir maintenant. Kimitaka-sama ne vous fera aucun cadeau si vous n'arrivez pas à vous lever demain matin.

\- Je sais...

Il me lâche donc et s'écarte.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne nuit, Takahisa-sama, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce en me laissant une impression de vide.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par une douche glacée qui me trempe et trempe mon lit.

\- Je vous avais dis que vous y alliez trop doucement avec lui Koyama. Vous voyez il est réveillé maintenant. C'est parce que vous êtes trop doux avec lui qu'il est aussi inutile.

Cette voix, c'est celle de nii-chan qui tient un seau vide qui devait contenir l'eau dont il m'a aspergé. Je croise le regard désolé de Koyama qui me fait comprendre qu'il a vainement essayé de me tirer du sommeil bien plus doucement.

\- Debout tout de suite, me jette ensuite nii-chan de son habituel ton glacial. Tu as exactement dix minutes pour me rejoindre en bas dans une tenue correcte qui ne fera pas honte au groupe. C'est clair ?

Il sort sans attendre de réponse et je prends la serviette que me tend Koyama pour essuyer mes cheveux, mon visage et mon cou. La journée commence bien...

A contrecœur, j'enfile ensuite chemise, cravate et costume sombre mais ça ne me va pas. Enfin je veux dire, ça me va forcément parce que c'est du sur mesure, mais… ça n'est pas moi. Mais comme je n'ai…

\- TAKAHISAAAAAA ! hurle à travers la maison la "douce" voix impatiente de mon frère, interrompant mes réflexions.

Je me dépêche donc de descendre et le rejoint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "dix minutes exactement" Takahisa ? Le réveil brutal n'a pas suffit ? Tu es donc un boulet même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que la ponctualité ? Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de quelqu'un comme toi ?

Et à la façon dont il prononce ces trois derniers mots, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu vouloir dire "d'une déjection comme toi", ce qui achève de me rabaisser.

Je le suis en silence jusqu'à la voiture et le trajet se passe dans le silence le plus total. Sur notre passage dans le building, les employés s'inclinent très bas et je m'en sens extrêmement gêné, mais nii-chan a l'air de trouver ça normal. Lui il est habitué.

\- Assis, m'ordonne-t-il une fois que nous sommes entrés dans son immense bureau.

Bureau dont les deux murs opposés à la porte ne sont que de gigantesques baies vitrées donnant une vue plongeante sur Tokyo trente étages plus bas. Mais ça je ne le remarque qu'à peine. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il vient de m'aboyer un ordre comme si j'étais son chien. Mais je n'ose pas me rebeller. Quand il est comme ça, nii-chan me fait un peu peur.

\- Puisque je suis obligé de travailler avec toi, je vais t'édicter des règles que tu es prié de respecter à la lettre. D'abord ici je ne fais pas partie de ta famille, je suis ton patron, donc quand tu t'adresse à moi c'est "Yokoyama-san" et tu ne me parle que si c'est absolument nécessaire si je ne t'adresse pas la parole en premier. Compris ?

\- Oui...

\- Oui qui ?!

\- Oui Yokoyama-san... répond-je docilement.

\- Bien. Ensuite ici on est au bureau de huit heures du matin à minimum vingt-deux heures donc tu as intérêt à être présent et efficace pendant tout ce temps. Je refuse d'avoir un secrétaire feignant. Et ne t'avise pas de te plaindre de la charge de travail. Compris ?

\- Oui Yokoyama-san...

\- Tu devras tenir à jour mon agenda, prendre mes rendez-vous, t'occuper des réservations de restaurant, de billets de train et d'avion, gérer le matériel pour les réunions, prendre tous les appels téléphoniques, checker les mails, ouvrir le courrier et me faire part des documents importants et/ou urgents, prendre en note les courriers ou mails que je te dicterais... Tu fais quoi là ?

\- He ?

\- Tu ne prends aucune note de ce que je te dis, tu es sérieux ?

\- Je... ne savais pas que...

\- Seigneur aidez-moi, en plus du reste il est complètement idiot... marmonne-t-il dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas. Sors. Va t'asseoir à ton bureau et n'en bouge pas. Je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment.

Je me lève et me traîne misérablement vers la porte.

\- Oh et, Takahisa... Si cette situation ne te convient pas, tu as toujours la solution de démissionner. Et de déménager. Tout le monde sera content, moi le premier.

Dire que la journée n'a été qu'une longue épreuve serait en dessous de la réalité. Comme j'ai été parachuté à ce poste sans aucune expérience en la matière et que je tremblais à l'idée de me tromper d'une quelconque façon, j'ai évidemment multiplié les boulettes et les maladresses. Avant la coupure déjeuner, j'avais déjà : passé à nii-chan des gens à qui il ne voulait pas parler et brutalement coupé une bonne dizaine de communications en me trompant de touches sur le téléphone qui en est surchargé ; effacé par erreur deux mails importants ; fait tomber un dossier dans la déchiqueteuse et renversé du café sur la chemise de nii-chan. Je me suis vite sauvé pour aller manger avant qu'il ne m'étrangle pour de bon mais mon repas n'a pas réussi à passer, j'étais trop stressé. Le ballet des erreurs a repris dès mon retour : j'ai mis cinq bonnes minutes à noter correctement le long courrier qu'il me dictait et me suis trompé dans l'adresse d'envoi ce qui a fait que j'ai du courir après le facteur et le faire attendre le temps que je change l'enveloppe ; j'ai remis dans la mauvaise enveloppe le coupon réponse pour sa présence à une réception et donc envoyé à la mauvaise société une réponse négative... et sûrement d'autres mais elles ont été tellement nombreuses que nii-chan a refusé que je monte dans la même voiture que lui au retour vers la maison et je suis resté bêtement sur le trottoir à attendre Koyama en retenant mes larmes de toutes mes forces. Savoir que cette première journée cauchemardesque n'était justement que la première m'emplit d'effroi. Je ne suis pas fais pour être secrétaire. Travailler au milieu des fleurs me convenait parfaitement. Au milieu des fleurs... Murakami-san... Je ne suis pas venu travailler et je n'ai même pas pu le prévenir... Du coup, quand Koyama arrive, je lui demande de me conduire directement là-bas.

\- Bienvenue ! clame Tesshi par habitude en voyant entrer quelqu'un.

\- Salut Tesshi.

\- He ? Massu ? fait-il en me reconnaissant. Pourquoi t'es pas venu aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi t'es habillé en pingouin ?

\- Je... Je...

C'est plus fort que moi, je fonds en larmes. Il s'est passé trop de choses aujourd'hui.

\- Heeeeee ?! Mais Massu pourquoi tu pleure ? fait-il en sortant à toute vitesse de derrière le comptoir pour me prendre dans ses bras. Murakami-san ! Massu est là et il a pas l'air bien du tout !

À la mention de mon nom, notre patron sort de son bureau en catastrophe.

\- Masuda-kun ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! Qu'est ce que tu... Oh... Attends viens t'assoir. Ne va pas avoir un accident alors que tu n'as rien.

Je le suis dans l'arrière-boutique, toujours soutenu par Tesshi dont je devine l'air inquiet à travers mon voile de larmes. Une fois assis et après avoir bu un peu d'eau, je me décide à leur dire ce que je voulais pourtant taire. Enfin au moins à Murakami-san. Il m'écoute d'ailleurs jusqu'au bout, sans me couper et reste silencieux alors que Tesshi lui, a bondi d'indignation :

\- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur de frère ?! C'est pour ce mec épouvantable que tu te minais le moral ?! Sérieusement ?! Tu es maso, Massu ! Maso et bien trop gentil ! Tu ne vois pas que tu n'as rien à en attendre ?! Il faut que tu...

\- Tegoshi-kun, stop, intervient alors Murakami-san. Ce que tu dis est vrai mais ça n'aidera pas ton ami. Il faut réfléchir calmement. Pour moi il est évident que tu ne tiendras pas des jours avec cette pression constante, Masuda-kun. Il faut trouver un moyen de t'en défaire. Tu n'as pas un allié dans la place qui pourrait t'aider ?

\- Je n'ai... que Koyama...

\- Et lui il ne peut pas t'aider ?

\- Il n'a aucun poids... C'est... il est notre majordome. Même si pour moi il est bien davantage.

\- Hum je vois. Reste à espérer que le comportement de ton frère ne va pas empirer dans les jours à venir.

\- Ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est surtout que maintenant... je ne peux plus travailler ici...

\- Ca m'ennuie aussi de te perdre. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous y pouvions quelque chose ni toi ni moi.

Je soupire lourdement. Honnêtement je ne pense pas que l'attitude de nii-chan envers moi changera. Il me hait trop et en plus il est obligé de s'embarrasser de moi au travail parce que papa l'a décidé.

Le lendemain, à peine arrivés au bureau, nii-chan se tourne vers moi.

\- Réserve-moi un billet sur le vol pour New-York le plus tôt possible aujourd'hui. Je serais absent plusieurs jours et je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagne, tu risquerais de faire échouer toutes les tractations. Je te recontacterais pour te donner ma date de retour pour la réservation du vol.

J'ai du mal à cacher mon soulagement. S'il part aujourd'hui je vais être délivré de mon stress. Du coup, inutile de dire à quel point je suis rapide à chercher, trouver, réserver et imprimer son billet. En moins d'un quart d'heure, le papier se retrouve sur son bureau.

\- Pour une fois que tu es efficace et zélé c'est pour m'expédier au loin, me dit-il, ironique. Tu devrais mieux dissimuler tes sentiments Takahisa, ils sont trop évidents.

\- Mais je ne...

\- Ne mens pas. Ton soulagement est écrit sur ton visage. Mais je te rassure, il est identique de mon côté. L'idée de ne pas avoir à subir ta présence pendant quelques jours m'est infiniment agréable.

La phrase est aussi cruelle sue d'habitude, lais son effet est atténué par la liberté qui m'attend. Du coup, libéré presque immédiatement après mon arrivée, j'appelle Koyama pour l'informer de la situation et j'ai la surprise de l'entendre rire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est mignon que vous n'arriviez pas à cacher ce que vous ressentez aux gens.

Dans la bouche d'un autre, cette phrase aurait ressemblé à une moquerie, mais Koyama n'est pas comme ça. Cela dit, si même lui l'a remarqué, il doit savoir depuis longtemps quels sentiments il m'inspire et l'idée seule est très embarrassante.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez vous rendre tout de suite chez Murakami Fleurs ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Vous pouvez m'emmener ?

\- Bien sûr, Takahisa-sama. Restez au chaud dans le building en attendant mon arrivée.

J'acquiesce, raccroche et reste de longues minutes à sourire dans le vide jusqu'à ce que je repère la voiture stationnée devant. Je me dépêche d'aller m'assoir à l'arrière et me surprend même à chantonner alors qu'on arrive presque à la boutique.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir si joyeux, Takahisa-sama mais... étant donné votre affection pour Kimitaka-sama, il est un peu étonnant que cette joie soudaine soit déclenchée par son départ pour New-York si vous me permettez cette remarque, me dit-il en me regardant par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur central.

\- Je sais mais... après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est une bouffée d'oxygène inattendue mais salutaire. Et la boutique... je m'y sens à ma place contrairement à la maison et au bureau. Je ne fais pas partie de ce milieu, Koyama. Je suis une pièce rapportée dans un puzzle dont le thème n'a rien à voir. Et quoi qu'on fasse, jamais une pièce issue d'un autre puzzle ne pourra trouver sa place dans un autre qui ne soit pas identique.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, fait-il en arrêtant la voiture. Alors allez vite compléter votre puzzle. Ils seront ravis de vous retrouver.

Je lance à Koyama un sourire rayonnant et m'envole presque hors de la voiture dans ma hâte.

\- C'est moi ! clamé-je à pleine voix en entrant après avoir poussé la porte avec plus de force que d'habitude.

Mon arrivée est si brusque et inattendue, que Murakami-san lâche le vase plein de gerberas qu'il tenait. Le fragile contenant en verre explose sur le sol carrelé en une myriade de fragments, répandant eau et fleurs. Les yeux fixés sur moi, Murakami-san porte la main à son cœur comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser.

\- Masuda-kun ! Seigneur, tu es fou de crier comme ça en entrant. Tu aurais pu t'annoncer de façon plus calme, je suis trop jeune pour la crise cardiaque tu sais ?

\- Excusez-moi. Tout va bien ? demandé-je d'un ton penaud.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois solide. Mais regarde-moi ce carnage, dit-il en contemplant le melting-pot de fleurs, d'eau et de débris de verre.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. Je vais nettoyer ne vous en faites pas.

\- Nettoyer dans ce costume qui a du coûter plus cher que nos trois salaires réunis ?

\- Non bien sûr. Je vais me changer, fais-je dans un sourire en me dirigeant vers l'étage.

\- Attends... Tu avais pourtant dit hier que tu ne pourrais plus revenir ici. Je ne comprends plus.

\- Disons que j'ai obtenu des vacances inespérées que je veux passer ici avec Tesshi et vous.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre mais... tu tombe à pic. Nous avons reçu un impressionnant nombre de commande et avec toi en moins je me demandais comment toutes les honorer.

Je lui souris.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Je me change et j'arrive pour tout nettoyer pour commencer. Ensuite vous me donnerez la liste des bouquets à préparer.

Ca fait maintenant cinq jours que nii-chan est parti et que je travaille tous les jours à la boutique pour mon plus grand plaisir, celui de Murakami-san et celui de Tesshi. Je rentre épuisé le soir mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que je peux être moi. Le soir, Koyama vient me chercher et je lui raconte mes journées en détails car lui semble sincèrement s'y intéresser. Seulement ce soir je dois rentrer seul, il m'a prévenu qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et s'en est excusé je ne sais combien de fois. Il est tellement toujours là pour moi que je ne me voyais pas lui reprocher une absence de quelques heures. Ca aurait été méchant et mesquin en regard de tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Par contre la maison fait vide sans sa présence réconfortante. Nii-chan est à New-York, papa à Hong-Kong ou Macao je ne sais plus et du coup Koyama est je ne sais où. Conclusion je suis plus seul que jamais malgré la présence de notre armée de domestiques.

Refusant le repas proposé par une des femmes de chambre, je me refugie dans la mienne et soupire. Cette journée était parfaite jusqu'à mon retour à la maison.

Une heure après mon retour, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Pris de l'espoir que ce soit Koyama, je me précipite pour ouvrir et me retrouve face à...

\- Oncle Masahiro ? fais-je stupéfait. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai appris que tu étais seul dans la maison alors je suis passé te tenir un peu compagnie. Tu dois te sentir seul sans mon frère ou le tien.

\- Un peu oui.

\- Tiens je t'ai apporté du thé. Ca réconforte toujours, dit-il en me tendant un mug.

\- C'est vrai. Merci c'est gentil. Entre on ne va pas discuter sur le pas de la porte.

Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Je me suis trompé en pensant que je n'avais aucun allié dans la maison excepté Koyama. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas souvent là mais oncle Masahiro est toujours gentil avec moi. Il l'a toujours été depuis mon entrée dans la famille. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et bois avec délices plusieurs gorgées du thé parfumé qu'il m'a apporté.

\- Ton majordome n'est pas là ? C'est rare de vous trouver l'un sans l'autre, d'habitude il te suit comme ton ombre.

\- Non, Koyama avait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui en fait. Il est absent depuis le début de l'après-midi.

\- Je vois. Comment se passe ton travail auprès de Kimitaka ?

Je grimace et reprend une gorgée de thé.

\- Si mal que ça ? Mon pauvre garçon, tu n'es pas dans une situation évidente.

\- Hum...

Je termine ma tasse. Ca m'a fait du bien de la boire, je me sens un peu mieux et ça m'a réchauffé. En fait j'ai même chaud maintenant. Je retire donc le pull que j'avais mis le matin. Mais même comme ça j'ai toujours chaud. Très chaud même. Trop chaud.

\- Ils ont mis le chauffage à fond dans la maison ? demandé-je à voix haute sans vraiment attendre de réponse à ma question.

\- Non je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas particulièrement chaud.

\- J'ai l'impression d'étouffer...

\- Essaye d'enlever tes vêtements pour voir si tu as toujours aussi chaud.

J'acquiesce et retire mon t-shirt, puis mon pantalon, restant simplement en boxer, mais la sensation de chaleur ne se dissipe pas du tout. Au contraire on dirait qu'elle s'accentue. Ma peau est bouillante et mon souffle s'est fait court.

\- Takahisa ? Tout va bien mon garçon ?

La voix de mon oncle me parvient comme dans un brouillard. Je sens une main se poser sur mes fesses et un gémissement m'échappe malgré moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui... m'arrive ? fais-je dans une nouvelle plainte rauque alors que la main baladeuse me caresse les cuisses.

\- De toute évidence, tu es en manque mon cher petit, répond la voix lointaine. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fais l'amour ?

\- Je... Je ne sais plus... gémis-je de nouveau, haletant sans la moindre raison.

La chaleur s'est répandue dans mes veines comme un feu liquide qui chercherait à me consumer tout entier et... j'ai réagi aux contacts. Je suis en érection.

\- Tu as besoin d'être soulagé on dirait. Veux-tu que je m'en charge ?

\- Je... Non ce n'est... pas bien... balbutié-je, de moins en moins assuré à cause de mon état qui empire à mesure que le temps passe.

\- Qui le saura ? Nous sommes seuls, dit-il encore en posant une main sur mon membre à travers le tissu déjà humide de mon boxer.

Le geste me déclenche un nouveau gémissement, bien plus long. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en moi, mais je vais devenir fou si je...

\- Han ! Oui encore... C'est... C'est bon... fais-je malgré moi alors que sa main qui s'est glissée sous mon sous-vêtement entame sur mon sexe de délicieux va-et-vient.

Mais les enivrantes caresses sont interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte.

\- Takahisa-sama c'est Koyama. Je suis navré de vous avoir laissé tout ce temps. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Hmmmmmm...

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce nouveau gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. On dirait que l'intégralité de mon corps est devenue hypersensible. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Koyama. Oh non... Non pas ça... Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état... Je ressemble à un prostitué, surtout avec mon érection et mon oncle à mes... Tiens mais où est ce qu'il a disparu ? Je tourne la tête et remarque vaguement que la fenêtre est ouverte.

\- Takahisa-sama...

Ca y est j'ai perdu son respect. Je voudrais que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse pour cacher ma honte et mon dégoût de moi-même.


	3. Seul au monde

Il doit tellement me trouver répugnant et être déçu... Et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

\- Takahisa-sama, c'était votre oncle n'est ce pas ?

Comment il le sait ? Ma dépravation est inscrite sur mon visage ?

\- Votre père et votre frère absents, je me doutais qu'il essaierait de s'en prendre à vous, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait si tôt... dit-il en retirant sa veste, puis sa cravate, sa chemise et son pantalon. Vous avez été drogué, Takahisa-sama. Drogué afin qu'il puisse abuser de vous et faire savoir ensuite à tous que le fils cadet du groupe est un dépravé que faire des avances à son propre oncle n'arrête pas. Pour détruire le groupe Yokoyama.

Je le regarde avec stupeur en me demandant vaguement comment il sait ça, mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. L'envie qui me tenaille est trop présente, trop puissante, elle prend le pas sur tout le reste. Et en plus j'ai les yeux attirés par le corps magnifique de Koyama, habituellement caché par sa tenue de majordome.

\- Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ça. J'ai manqué de vigilance, pardonnez-moi, dit-il encore en s'approchant de moi.

\- Qu'est ce que... vous faites ? ai-je le temps de balbutier, avant qu'un long gémissement ne m'échappe, provoqué par le fait qu'il m'ait soudain pris dans ses bras.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Takahisa-sama, mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire cesser les effets de cette drogue, c'est de donner à votre corps ce qu'il réclame à cause d'elle. Et vous ne seriez pas dans cette affreuse situation si je ne vous avais pas laissé seul…

\- Koyama... gémis-je malgré moi.

Sur ces mots, il retire ses lunettes, les envoie valser sur le lit, puis m'embrasse passionnément en collant son corps parfait contre le mien. L'esprit complètement débranché, je me surprends à répondre de tout mon être à ce baiser dont je rêvais sans me l'avouer depuis si longtemps. Ses mains courent sur mon corps, déclenchant un concert de plaintes de plaisir dont j'ai honte mais que, contrôlé par la drogue, je suis incapable de réprimer. Avec douceur, il me fait basculer sur le lit et se met à me couvrir de baisers sans cesser de me caresser.

\- Hmmm... Koyama... Hmmm...

\- Keiichiro, corrige-t-il doucement.

\- Keiichiro, gémis-je.

\- Takahisa... murmure-t-il.

Je ne remarque qu'à peine que le -sama a disparu, car les sensations qu'il déclenche en moi juste en me touchant me submergent comme un raz de marée dévastateur. Un hoquet étranglé franchit mes lèvres quand les siennes se referment sur mon membre et je me tends comme la corde d'un arc, la bouche ouverte à la recherche de l'air qui me fait défaut.

\- Han Keiichiro... Hmmm... Oui encore... exigé-je en agrippant ses cheveux comme pour le forcer à m'en donner plus.

Mais il n'a de toute façon pas l'air décidé à s'arrêter et, à force, je finis par me libérer longuement. Dans sa bouche. Je suis mort de honte mais en même temps, ce qui vient de se passer ne me suffit pas. Et mon amant semble bien le comprendre car il revient m'embrasser à perdre haleine, avant de glisser un doigt en moi, puis deux, puis trois. En temps normal, je pense que j'aurais vraiment eu mal, mais la drogue a l'air de me rendre insensible à tout sauf au plaisir et la seule chose qui passe mes lèvres est un nouveau gémissement.

\- Vous n'avez pas mal ?

\- Non... Viens, prends-moi... Maintenant, m'entends-je dire de la plus indécente façon qui soit.

Il hoche la tête, se place au dessus de moi et, d'un souple mouvement de bassin, prend possession de mon corps, m'emplissant d'un sentiment de plénitude inégalée. Comme si j'étais enfin complet.

\- HAN KEIICHIRO OUI ! JE T'AIME !

Je suis moi-même surpris de cette déclaration faite dans le feu de l'action même si elle est vraie. Lui par contre n'a pas l'air étonné.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement avant de commencer à se déhancher en moi.

Probablement dictés par l'influence de la drogue des mots crus et vulgaires dont l'utilisation ne m'auraient pas traversé l'esprit si j'avais été dans mon état normal, me viennent aux lèvres, et je cherche très visiblement à les retenir.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe en vous... ne vous retenez pas. Laissez la drogue agir totalement, ça n'a... pas d'importance, me rassure-il, haletant. Vous n'en serez libéré que... plus totalement...

\- Han oui baise-moi ! Plus fort ! Plus vite ! Défonce-moi ! m'écrié-je donc complètement mort de honte d'utiliser ce langage même s'il traduit très exactement ce que je veux en ce moment.

Mais loin de s'en offusquer, mes paroles crues semblent aussi le libérer et il se met a me donner de grands coups de boutoir qui touchent au but à chaque fois et me font hurler de plaisir. Pilonné sans discontinuer, je finis par me libérer une deuxième fois dans un grand cri de jouissance, rejoint par mon amant qui ne peut pas se contenir plus longtemps et retombe doucement sur moi.

Alors qu'on essaye tous les deux de reprendre notre souffle, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et nii-chan entre.

\- Takahisa je t'ai entendu crier, est ce que tout... va bien ? achève-t-il à mi voix en voyant la scène. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Koyama vous... Sortez. Tout de suite.

\- Kimitaka-sama, laissez-moi vous ex...

\- TOUT DE SUITE ! hurle alors nii-chan, fou de rage. Vous êtes renvoyé ! Faites immédiatement vos bagages, je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette maison !

Koyama baisse alors la tête et se rhabille en silence, puis sort de la pièce après m'avoir jeté un regard aussi désolé que silencieux. Entre l'entrée de nii-chan et ça, les effets de la drogue terminent de se dissiper et je prends conscience de ce qui se passe réellement.

\- Tu ne peux pas le renvoyer ! me récrié-je en drapant la couette sur moi comme une protection à son regard glacial, réagissant enfin aux événements.

\- En l'absence de père j'ai toute autorité ! Et je te déconseille de te faire remarquer après ce dont je viens d'être témoin, ajoute-t-il, glacial.

\- Mais je ne...

\- Je savais que tu finirais par te comporter comme ta traînée de mère. Après tout le même sang pourri coule dans tes veines. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dévergonde un honnête et intègre majordome qui nous avait toujours donné satisfaction. Mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas en être surpris.

\- Que tu m'insultes et me traîne plus bas que terre, passe encore, je suis habitué, dis-je alors entre mes dents en me rhabillant. Mais que tu insultes ma mère... Ma mère était douce, gentille et honnête ! Tu l'as pris en grippe dès le départ parce qu'elle était ma deuxième épouse de papa mais en fait tu ne la connaissais pas !

\- Quelle grande perte, ironise-t-il. J'étais surtout le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était : comme une aventurière ayant mis le grappin sur un homme assez âgé pour être son père.

\- Maman aimait papa ! Je t'interdis de dire le contraire ! crié-je, fou de chagrin d'entendre bafouer la mémoire de maman.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es juste complètement stupide ou naïf comme un enfant de quatre ans, mais c'est pitoyable. Bref ton comportement a achevé de souiller cette maison. Va-t-en.

\- Quoi ? Tu me… jette dehors ?

\- Exactement. Père sera informé de ta conduite scandaleuse dès son retour de Hong Kong et je doute qu'il me reproche d'avoir débarrassé notre demeure de ta présence. Seigneur, quand je pense à la réputation du groupe qui aurait pu être entachée… je me félicite d'être rentré plus tôt de New York.

\- Mais nii-chan je…

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! hurle-t-il alors. TU N'AS JAMAIS ETE RIEN NI PERSONNE POUR MOI ET ENCORE MOINS MAINTENANT ! PARS IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE TE FASSE CHASSER PAR LES DOMESTIQUES !

Je lutte pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point ses paroles me font mal et pour ne pas laisser paraitre la peur qui m'étreint : jeté dehors, sans argent (car je doute fortement qu'il me donne le moindre yen), sans travail ni aucun contact, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Vais-je être obligé de faire ce qu'il est persuadé que je fais pour survivre ? Non, tout mon être est révulsé à cette idée. Il faut que je pense à une autre solution. Mais laquelle ? Je ne peux pas demander à Murakami-san de m'héberger, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec mes problèmes et Tesshi habite une chambre de bonne à peine assez grande pour lui seul donc pas de solution de ce côté-là non plus.

Comme un automate, les yeux étrangement secs étant donné les circonstances, je sors du lit, m'habille et sort de l'armoire l'unique valise en ma possession, dans laquelle je place tout ce que j'ai. Je ne peux pas dire que quitter cette maison me fasse réellement de la peine après tout ce que j'y ai subi, mais c'était mon unique refuge. Maintenant… Puis mon esprit met de côté ma propre situation et je pense soudain à Koyama : pour lui aussi cette maison était la sienne. Il y vivait depuis deux ans, mais contrairement à moi qui n'ai aucune compétence, un homme aussi doué que lui devrait rapidement trouver une nouvelle place et donc un nouveau toit. Ce qui me fait le plu mal est que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. A cette idée, mon cœur saigne…

A contrecœur, je quitte ma chambre et me dirige vers le hall en tirant ma valise. Il n'y a personne même pour me dire adieu. Je suppose que nii-chan a interdit à tout le personnel de venir. Il a du leur donner pour consigne de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé…

Je sors donc de la maison à pas lents et il me faut un temps infini pour quitter le par cet arriver à l'extérieur de la propriété, donc l'imposant portail de métal noir se referme immédiatement derrière moi. Une page se tourne, mais que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je pourrais retourner à la boutique mais je ne me vois pas expliquer à mon patron dans quelles circonstances graveleuses je me suis retrouvé à la rue…

Comme un pantin dont on aurait soudain coupé les fils, je me laisse tomber sur le banc le plus proche et me prend la tête dans les mains pour quelques instants d'auto-apitoiement. Je me relève ensuite et, tout en tirant toujours ma valise, traine toute la journée sans aucun but, l'esprit vide de toute solution viable. Mais le temps se rafraichit et la nuit commence à tomber. Il va falloir que je trouve un abri au moins pour ce soir. Mais où ? Je sais que Murakami-san m'hébergerait si je lui demandais mais comment oserais-je lui en parler ? En plus je lui ai caché mon identité pendant tout ce temps… Non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas… Un soupir m'échappe et je décide d'utiliser ma carte de crédit pour retirer le maximum d'argent sur mon compte avant que nii-chan ne le fasse bloquer et que je me retrouve réellement sans un yen. Heureusement, comme je suis son deuxième fils, papa a veillé à ce que mon compte bancaire soit très généreusement approvisionné. Le problème… c'est que je ne peux retirer que cinq-cent mille yens par jour et que j'ai tout lieu de penser que dès demain, je n'aurais plus accès à mon compte. Et cette somme ne durera pas éternellement, surtout si je dois payer l'hôtel et la nourriture trois fois par jour.

Bon, pour le moment, il faut que je pense à me protéger du froid, donc je dois trouver un hôtel. Ca me permettra aussi de réfléchir à l'avenir. Je vais donc retirer cette somme et prend la direction d'un hôtel bon marché. Allongé dans un bon lit, la situation ne me parait plus aussi désespérée, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion qui se dissipera au matin.

Et en effet, la bonne nuit que j'ai passée malgré tout n'a pas tenu face à ce qui me rattrape ce matin : il faut que je gagne de l'argent pour me loger et me nourrir. Je vais déjà aller revendre mon portable dernier cri, ça me fera un petit pécule supplémentaire, mais qui lui non plus ne tiendra pas bien longtemps. Heureusement que je suis un habitué des petits boulots. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion : avec les payes misérables que donnent ces emplois précaires, je ne pourrais plus habituer à l'hôtel bien longtemps. Et quand même le moins cher des hôtels bon marché devient hors de prix, c'est que le dernier palier avant la rue n'est pas loin. L'ultime palier

De fait, de livreur de journaux, distributeur de mouchoirs dans les rues, plongeur dans les restaurants, serveur dans les bars… Je crois qu'en quatre mois, j'aurais tout tenté au niveau des petits boulots payés à la journée. Et ça ne me donne chaque fois que le strict nécessaire pour manger. Oui pour manger seulement, parce que ça fait maintenant deux semaines que, après avoir pu dormir un mois dans un manga-café que je fréquentais pas mal avant (ce qui n'a évidemment pas pu durer, c'était déjà un miracle que le patron accepte), j'ai du me tourner vers les foyers pour les SDF. Mais cette aide aussi ne peut également durer qu'un temps car des personnes nécessiteuses arrivent en permanence et les bénévoles ne peuvent pas se permettre de garder des places sur du long terme. C'est ce qu'on m'a annoncé à mon retour du travail ce matin. Je me retrouve donc de nouveau à la rue et cette fois… Cette fois je n'ai plus de recours. Plus aucun endroit où dormir. Je vais être obligé de trouver un squat quelconque ou de dormir dehors, à la merci de n'importe quel voleur ou détraqué. Enfin encore plus que dans le foyer où je me suis déjà fait dérober tout le contenu de ma valise, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus, comme vêtements, que ceux que j'ai sur le dos.

Quittant le refuge, je marche sans but, résigné à dormir sous un pont parce que je ne connais même pas de squat. Je crois que je pourrais difficilement tomber plus bas que SDF. Si nii-chan me voyait, il serait certainement ravi de ce qui m'arrive. Parfois, quand je ne suis pas trop au fond du trou, je me demande ce que deviennent Murakami-san, Tesshi et surtout Koyama. M'ont-ils oublié depuis toutes ces semaines ? Probablement mais moi je ne pourrais jamais les oublier.

Je suis épuisé, physiquement, moralement et psychologiquement, mais il faut que je trouve au moins à m'abriter de la pluie qui menace. Alors que je traverse Kabukicho, la tête basse sans rien voir autour de moi, un homme m'interpelle.

\- Hé toi !

Je lève la tête et le regarde sans rien dire, me demande seulement vaguement ce qu'il veut.

\- T'es plutôt mignon. T'as déjà pensé à bosser comme gigolo ?

Gigolo ? Ce mot, je l'ai déjà entendu, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il correspond. Je secoue donc la tête.

\- T'auras pas grand-chose à faire pour que n'importe quelle nana te tombe toute rôtie dans les bras.

\- Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas, marmonné-je, prêt à passer mon chemin.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah c'est pas grave tu sais, y'a pas mal de mecs en manque qui viennent par là et je suis sûr qu'un mec avec ton physique leur plairait. Tu pourrais te faire un sacré paquet de fric.

Je comprends soudain ce que sous-entend le mot "gigolo" et tout mon être se révulse à l'idée de vendre mon corps. Mais dans ma situation, ai-je encore vraiment un autre choix ?

Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par le menton et regarde mon visage sous tous les angles, exactement comme il examinerait un animal avant de l'acheter.

\- Ouais t'as une belle gueule. Quand tu seras décrassé et bien sapé, tu pourrais bien nous être utile. T'as quel âge ?

\- Vingt-deux ans...

\- Et t'es pas puceau ? T'as déjà baisé ?

Je hoche simplement la tête, même pas choqué par son vocabulaire vulgaire.

\- Cool. Alors ramène-toi.

\- A... Attendez... Je... Je n'ai jamais fais ça pour de l'argent...

\- Bah y'a une première fois a tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si t'es bon, tu peux te faire un sacré monceau de fric. Enfin... j'dois t'avertir que le boss, il teste les nouveaux avant de les foutre sur le marché. Histoire de pas perdre de pognon s'ils tiennent pas leurs promesses tu vois.

\- Comment ça il les teste ?

\- Bah il baise avec une fois pour voir quoi. Du coup c'est mieux qu't'aime les mecs. Au moins s'il te défonce tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

Les paroles de l'homme m'effrayent au moins autant que l'idée de m'offrir en sacrifice a un inconnu qui me brutalisera peut-être ou me blessera "à cet endroit".

\- Je... Merci pour la proposition mais je... Non merci, fais-je en me défaisant de sa poigne comme je peux.

\- T'es sûr que tu peux t'permettre de faire une croix comme ça sur tout ce pognon, p'tit ?

\- He ?

\- Chuis pas une lumière mais vu l'état de tes fringues et ta crasse, j'dirais qu'tu vis dans la rue nan ?

\- ... - Réfléchis, t'auras un toit sur la tête, d'la bouffe trois fois par jour, des fringues classes... et du fric autant qu't'en veux. Et pour tout ça tout c'que t'auras à faire c'est baiser. Payé à prendre ton pied, y'a pire comme taf nan ?

Je reste silencieux. Jusqu'ici, je me suis débrouillé pour ne pas avoir à faire ça et ca me répugne vraiment mais... il a raison. Dans ma situation, je ne peux plus faire la fine bouche et repousser cette offre providentielle même si elle est dégradante serait de la folie.

\- D'accord... murmuré-je la mort dans l'âme.

\- Aaaaaah ! Bonne décision p'tit. Moi c'est Subaru. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Takahisa...

\- Taka-chan alors ne. Viens avec moi faut commencer par t'rendre présentable. Dans c't'état l'boss voudra jamais d'toi.

Il passe son bras droit autour de mes épaules et m'entraine à l'intérieur du bâtiment devant lequel nous nous trouvions. Je m'efforce de ne pas trop regarder le décor aussi vulgaire que mon accompagnateur et de faire taire ma conscience qui me crie que finalement je donne raison à mon frère à mon sujet. Quelle autre solution ai-je ? Je suis donc le dénommé Subaru vers une salle de bain.

\- Décrasse-toi, j't'amène des fringues. Shige-kun doit faire la même taille que toi. Les miennes s'raient trop justes j'pense.

Il sort de la pièce et je dois avouer que je me précipite sous l'eau chaude pour ma première vraie douche depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Après quelques délicieuses minutes qui m'ont fait oublier où je me trouvais et pourquoi, la porte se rouvre.

\- Taka-chan, j't'ai... Hé t'es vraiment bien foutu, dit-il en me reluquant sans la moindre gêne, me faisant virer au cramoisi. J'pense que l'boss s'ra content. Tiens fringue-toi. J'l'ai prévenu que j'lui amenais un nouveau. Il a hâte de t'voir.

Tendu comme la corde d'un arc, je me sèche rapidement et mets les vêtements propres. La sensation de propreté est si agréable que, une fois encore, j'en oublie presque où je suis. Je vois mon accompagnateur frapper à une porte.

\- Boss, l'nouveau est là, annonce Subaru en entrouvrant la porte.

\- Parfait. Fais-le entrer, fait-une voix vaguement familière.

Subaru ouvre donc la porte et, comme je ne fais pas mine d'entrer, me pousse littéralement à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi. Mon cœur bat tellement fort d'appréhension qu'il menace d'éclater. J'ai peur et je meurs d'envie de revenir sur ma décision. Je fais mine de faire demi tour quand le large fauteuil de cuir dont je ne voyais que le dos se retourne, en laissant voir son occupant. Un occupant que je connais très bien.

\- Oncle Masahiro !

\- Takahisa ? Ca alors quelle coïncidence. Quand Subaru-kun m'a dit qu'il avait recruté un nouveau plutôt mignon, j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce que ce soit toi, mon cher "neveu". Mais je dois avouer que ta présence ici m'arrange encore plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

\- Mais je... Qu'est ce que... vous faites ici ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher de moi. Cher petit, ma véritable entreprise c'est cet endroit. Et d'autres.

\- He ? Mais je croyais que vous... vouliez la place de PDG de Yokoyama Ltd ?

Il éclate d'un rire moqueur.

\- Ce qui prouve que je suis un très bon acteur. Non mon cher, très cher Takahisa. Je ne veux pas prendre le contrôle de Yokoyama Ltd, je veux sa destruction pure et simple.

Les paroles prononcées par Koyama lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de la drogue versée dans mon thé par cet homme me reviennent alors en mémoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon frère et mon neveu ont découvert l'existence de cet endroit et de mes autres commerces illicites. Pour fermer leur bouche, je me suis dit qu'un gros scandale sexuel qui t'impliquerait serait parfait. Une famille totalement décrédibilisée n'a plus aucun poids économique et les actions se seraient effondrées. Malheureusement... ton majordome est parvenu à intervenir avant que je n'arrive à mes fins.

Je suis sous le choc de ces révélations, à tel point que j'en oublie de réagir.

\- J'ai su que ton cher frère t'avait jeté dehors après avoir renvoyé ton cher majordome, mais je n'ai pas réussi à garder ta trace ensuite, reprend-il. Tu es doué pour brouiller les pistes. Et pourtant te voilà, venant de toi-même et de façon totalement inopinée te fourrer dans la gueule du loup.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, descend le long de mon dos, passe sur mes fesses et les malaxe.

\- Non... fais-je en essayant de me soustraire à ces attouchements.

\- Allons ne fais pas ton effarouché alors que tu es venu de toi-même pour te donner au patron de cet endroit qui n'est autre que moi.

Alors qu'il parle, la situation m'apparait dans toute son horreur : sans le savoir, j'ai tacitement donné a cet homme sans scrupule l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Etre prêt à vendre mon corps pour survivre c'est une chose et c'est déjà assez dégradant... mais me laisser toucher et davantage pour qu'il puisse détruire l'œuvre de toute la carrière de papa, s'en est une autre tout à fait différente.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Je vous empêcherais de me toucher même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.

\- Tu défends bien fort ta vertu pour un garçon qui était prêt à la vendre il n'y a pas dix minutes. Et je sais de source sûre que tu as couché avec ton majordome, alors jouer les prudes maintenant...

\- A cause de la saleté de drogue que vous m'avez fait avaler par traitrise ! éclaté-je, indigné de ses insinuations. Et c'est a cause d'elle et de vous si j'en ai été réduit a envisager de me vendre, alors je ne vous permets pas de me juger !

\- Cette drogue ne fait qu'accentuer les désirs du sujet. Crois-tu que j'ignore que tu es fou amoureux de ton cher Koyama ? Tu rêvais de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, mon cher "neveu". Et il le savait très bien.


	4. Incertitudes

Pas du tout sûr de comprendre ce qu'il entend par là, je le fixe d'un air interrogateur.

\- He ?

\- A l'origine, il était mon complice et c'est sur mon ordre qu'il est entré chez vous comme majordome. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui serait mes yeux et mes oreilles. Et Koyama et son désir de vengeance irraisonné à l'encontre de Koyama Ltd était le candidat d'autant plus idéal qu'il présentait bien. Et comme tu étais ma cible depuis le départ pour faire tomber mon frère de son piédestal, c'est "tout naturellement" qu'il s'est attaché à toi, te servant toi en préférence à n'importe quel autre, Kimitaka inclus, te faisant un peu plus tomber sous l'emprise de son charme à chaque jour qui passait.

J'en reste stupéfait et sens mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine. Alors tout était faux depuis le départ. Tous ces sourires, ces mots gentils, ces paroles encourageantes et celles réconfortantes... Tout, absolument tout n'était qu'un gigantesque mensonge. Je n'avais donc en fait pas le moindre allié dans cette maison...

\- Ca fait mal d'apprendre que son grand amour vous a trahi, n'est ce pas Takahisa ? Mais si ça peut te consoler, cet abruti a fait l'erreur fatale de tomber amoureux de toi lui aussi et il s'est scarifié l'avant-bras gauche pour jurer de te protéger de moi à l'avenir.

\- Et je le protégerais jusqu'à ma mort ! fait alors la voix de Koyama que ni mon oncle ni moi n'avons entendu entrer. Ecartez-vous de lui, Masahiro-san. Ne m'obligez pas a vous blesser. Vous savez que j'en suis capable.

\- Tiens tiens, le preux chevalier volant au secours de la damoiselle en détresse, ironise mon oncle.

Me faire traiter de fille me plait pas, mais là c'est le cadet de mes soucis. C'est tellement le bordel en moi depuis les révélations, que je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis heureux qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'ait retrouvé ou si je suis en colère de sa trahison même s'il s'est rattrapé ensuite

\- Takahisa-sama, allez m'attendre dans la voiture stationnée devant, me dit-il sans me regarder, les yeux rivés sur mon oncle.

\- Parce que tu pense sincèrement que mes hommes vont le laisser sortir ? Tu es aussi naïf que lui mon pauvre Koyama. SUBARU-KUN !

Aussitôt la porte se rouvre et mon accompagnateur de tout à l'heure entre armé d'un pistolet, avec six autres hommes qui nous visent.

\- Choisis Koyama. La vie du maitre auquel tu as voué la tienne... ou ma liberté.

\- Vous n'irez pas loin, Masahiro-san. J'ai prévenu la police. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Mon oncle m'attrape alors par le cou et me serre contre lui en posant sur ma tempe un pistolet sorti de je ne sais où.

\- Vous allez me laisser sortir gentiment, sinon je le tue. Il n'est qu'un fils adoptif et il n'a plus de mère, il ne manquera à personne.

Entendre ça, même si c'est parfaitement vrai, achève de me blesser.

\- Non, ne lui faites pas de mal...

\- Alors assurez-vous que la police que vous avez appelée avec tant d'insouciance ne m'arrêtera pas.

\- Je... Très bien. Mais ne le touchez pas... capitule Koyama en reculant vers la porte.

\- Ne le laissez pas fuir Koyama ! fais-je alors. Peu importe ma vie, personne ne s'en soucie ! Mais le laisser fuir c'est condamner le groupe Yokoyama à plus ou moins long terme ! Je vous en prie !

\- Takahisa-sama... prononce simplement Koyama d'un air douloureux.

Mon oncle ricane.

\- Etre prêt à risquer la mort pour protéger un groupe avec lequel tu n'as rien à voir, tu es bien stupide.

\- Naïf, crédule, idiot, inutile, oui je sais tout ça, je me l'entend répéter sur tous les tons depuis deux ans. Mais peu importe, je sais une chose : vous êtes un pourri de première catégorie mais pas un assassin.

\- Tu crois ça ?

A cet instant je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, mais j'entends Koyama crier "non !" et bondir sur mon agresseur comme un fauve sur sa proie. Brusquement libre de toute entrave, je recule de plusieurs pas et entends le pistolet de mon oncle tomber par terre. Je me précipite pour le ramasser et, à mon tour, le pointe sur lui alors qu'il lutte violemment avec mon sauveur. Ma main tremble alors que je tiens une arme pour la première fois de ma vie, pourtant c'est avec une assurance étonnante étant donné mon caractère, que je reprends la parole :

\- Eloignez-vous de lui Koyama, je ne voudrais pas vous blesser par maladresse.

\- Takahisa-sama... dit encore Koyama d'un air surpris.

\- Tu ne tireras pas, ricane mon oncle. Tu es trop lâche pour ça et mes hommes en finiraient avec vous.

Je déglutis et jette un œil aux sept hommes qui semblent figés sur place sans savoir quoi faire. Je sens que je vais le regretter pourtant, malgré ma peur, je presse la détente. Si on avait été dans un film, le trajet de la balle aurait sans doute été mis au ralenti, ainsi que toutes les réactions des protagonistes... mais comme on est dans la réalité, le projectile quitte la chambre de l'arme à une vitesse effarante dans un bruit de tonnerre et le mouvement de recul occasionné par le coup me fait perdre l'équilibre. C'est sans doute ce qui me sauve la vie car je tombe à la renverse au moment où les hommes de main, réagissant enfin, tirent à leur tour. Les choses se passent en quelques secondes seulement alors je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment comprendre, seulement de voir mon oncle au sol dans une flaque de sang qui s'étend sans cesse et d'entendre les sept hommes se sauver en criant "on a tué le patron !". Je tente de me redresser, mais à présent que l'adrénaline est retombée, mes jambes ne me portent plus et je retombe à genoux au sol.

\- Takahisa-sama ! Vous n'avez rien ?! me demande alors Koyama en se précipitant vers moi avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés.

Un claquement sec retentit et une marque rouge en forme de main s'imprime sur sa joue veloutée. Je viens de le gifler avec toutes les forces qui me restent. Ce qui a l'air de l'interloquer.

\- Ta... Takahisa-sama ?

Mais je me relève sans un mot. Cette claque a beaucoup de sens et je le sais assez intelligent pour tous les comprendre.

\- Je... On en parlera une fois que vous serez chez vous, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes.

\- Quel chez moi ? Mon frère m'a jeté dehors...

\- Et votre père en a été très affecté. Il l'a fermement réprimandé d'avoir pris une telle décision sans le consulter et m'a aussitôt ré-engagé et prié de vous retrouver quel qu'en soit le prix.

\- Il sait ?

\- Il sait tout.

\- He ?

\- Je vous expliquerais tout, je vous le jure. Mais quittons d'abord cet endroit glauque. Vous n'avez déjà que trop baigné dans cette atmosphère.

Comme je peux difficilement dire le contraire, je le suis a l'extérieur et, encore sous le choc des récents événements, vais m'asseoir dans la voiture que je connais si bien, pendant que Koyama va expliquer la situation à la police arrivée entre temps. Il me rejoint ensuite et prend place derrière le volant, non sans m'avoir jeté un regard inquiet par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur central.

Pendant tout le trajet, il ne prononce pas un mot et je ne dis rien non plus. Je suis complètement perdu dans ce que je ressens. Honnêtement là j'ai juste envie de dormir pour oublier, mais je ne crois pas y arriver même en essayant. Il s'est passé trop de choses en trop peu de temps dans ma vie jusque là sans histoire.

\- Takahisa ! Tu vas bien ! Dieu soit loué Koyama a finalement réussi à te retrouver ! s'exclame papa dès que je franchis la porte de la maison.

Je l'observe sans montrer de réaction et me détourne presque aussitôt pour monter à ma chambre, le laissant planté dans le hall. Je me laisse ensuite tomber sur mon lit en étoile de mer, le nez dans l'oreiller en tissu délicat et plumes, qui sent la lessive parfumée. Mais je n'arrive même pas à apprécier ce confort retrouvé après tout ces mois d'errance.

\- Takahisa-sama, c'est Koyama. Je peux entrer ?

\- Vous avez même plutôt intérêt à entrer, dis-je en me redressant.

La porte s'ouvre, lui livrant le passage. Il ne s'est pas encore changé donc il est toujours en civil et ça le rend sexy. Mais je ne dois pas perdre de vue tout le reste.

\- J'ai beaucoup à vous dire. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Je hoche la tête et je le vois réfléchir. Sans doute pour savoir par où commencer.

\- Pour que vous compreniez comment nous en sommes arrivés là, il faut que je vous parle un peu de moi.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-je alors du ton de celui qui attend une explication en béton armé.

\- Je suis le fils unique du PDG de la Koyama Holdings. Depuis tout petit, j'étais destiné à reprendre l'entreprise familiale et je m'étais fait à l'idée, si bien que quand j'ai été en âge de choisir mes études, je me suis tout naturellement tourné vers le commerce. Mais le problème était que la société de mon père, bien que beaucoup moins importante, marchait un peu trop sur les platebandes du tien et les problèmes ont commencé. Des clients et des contrats perdus en grand nombre, bien moins de propositions et le cours de nos actions en bourse se sont mises à chuter de façon dramatique. Mon père s'est défendu comme un lion pour garder son entreprise, mais il ne pouvait rien contre la puissance du groupe Yokoyama. En l'espace d'un an, nous avons été ruinés et mon père contraint de vendre sa société lambeau après lambeau. Avec mes yeux d'adolescent, je voyais le travail de toute une vie sombrer et je ne pouvais rien pour l'empêcher. Un jour en rentrant de cours... les domestiques qui nous étaient restés fidèles malgré nos revers de fortune se sont précipités vers moi avec une nouvelle tragique : incapable de supporter la dissolution de son entreprise, mon père avait mit fin à ses jours, entrainant ma mère dans la mort.

\- Mon dieu quelle horreur... ne puis-je m'empêcher de commenter.

\- A l'âge de dix-sept ans, je découvrais avec horreur que j'étais l'unique survivant de ma famille et que je ne devais probablement ma sauvegarde qu'au simple fait que j'étais en cours au moment du drame. Devenu orphelin par sa faute, je conçus pour le groupe Yokoyama et son PDG une haine qui devait durer des années.

\- Ca parait logique, vous avez tout perdu...

\- Hum... Et c'est à ce moment que votre oncle est venu me trouver. Il s'est présenté, il a dit qu'il connaissait ma situation et comprenait mon état d'esprit. Il a proposé de me prendre sous son aile et de m'aider à me venger si j'acceptais de travailler pour lui et ce quoi qu'il soit amené à me demander.

\- Mais vous étiez mineur...

\- C'est pourquoi il m'a envoyé étudier en Angleterre dès que j'ai accepté.

\- Vous vouliez à ce point vous venger...

\- Hum.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demandé-je avec avidité, conscient de me comporter comme di je suivais un drama passionnant.

\- J'ai passé quatre ans dans une école de langues, à apprendre l'anglais et le français et les quatre années suivantes dans un établissement formant des majordomes du monde entier. A mon retour à Tokyo, votre oncle, en qui j'avais désormais une confiance aveugle, m'a prit a part pour me parler sérieusement.

Tenu en haleine par son récit, je n'osais plus l'interrompre et il poursuivit donc.

\- Il m'a dit ces phrases que je n'oublierais jamais "Keiichiro, mon garçon, tu sais que je te considère comme mon fils et que je ne veux que ton bien. Je t'ai donc trouvé une place dans la maison de mon frère. Pour ta vengeance et la mienne, il faut que tu te rapproche au maximum du fils de celle que mon frère vient d'épouser en secondes noces. Sois le plus proche possible, sois son soutien de tous les instants, sa force, son courage, qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de toi. Tu es un très beau garçon, donc si tu manœuvre bien et que tu lui accorde l'attention nécessaire, ce gosse déjà rejeté par son demi-frère tombera fou amoureux de toi et nous pourrons l'utiliser".

J'ai beau l'avoir entendu de la bouche même de mon oncle, savoir qu'à l'origine il m'avait approché seulement par calcul et sur ordre me fait un mal affreux, parce qu'il a réussi sa mission au delà de toute espérance.

\- On peut dire que vous avez réussi votre coup... murmuré-je douloureusement.

\- Je sais...

\- Et après ?

\- Les premiers mois, je faisais scrupuleusement mes rapports quotidiens à votre oncle, l'informant de vos moindres faits et gestes avec le plus parfait détachement. Mais ensuite, quand j'ai appris à vous connaitre...

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'ai pu que succomber à votre charme. Je m'étais pris à mon propre piège : en me rapprochant de vous pour suivre les ordres, j'étais tombé amoureux de vous comme vous l'étiez de moi. A partir de cet instant, il ne m'a plus été possible de rester la taupe de votre oncle. Surtout quand j'ai appris de quelle façon précise il comptait vous utiliser pour se venger. Je pris alors conscience de sac véritable nature et eus honte d'avoir si longtemps été son instrument. Je jurais alors de passer le reste de ma vie à expier ma faute en vous protégeant de lui de toutes les façons possibles.

\- Et… est ce que c'est vrai que vous…

\- Hum ?

\- Votre… avant-bras…

\- Ah. Oui. Je l'ai juré avec mon sang, confirme-t-il en relevant la manche de sa chemise pour dévoiler un enchevêtrement complexe de cicatrices anciennes.

\- Koyama… murmuré-je, touché qu'il ait fait ça pour moi, en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts.

Je me rends alors compte que c'est la première fois que je le touche depuis ce fameux jour où nous avons fait l'amour. Et y repenser me rend tout chose.

\- M'en voulez-vous toujours d'avoir trompé votre confiance ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Koyama… C'est une situation compliquée…

\- Vous m'appeliez par mon prénom ce jour-là. Je serais heureux que vous continuiez.

Le rappel me fait rougir parce que j'y ai moi-même pensé il y a quelques secondes, même si ce n'était pas à la même partie.

\- D'accord… Keiichiro…

Il me sourit alors de son habituel air bienveillant et les papillons se remettent à voltiger dans mon estomac, déclenchant cette sensation de bien-être absolu que j'avais toujours ressentie en sa présence et pratiquement oubliée pendant mon errance. Je l'aime. Vraiment. Je suis amoureux de Koyama Keiichiro, du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Mais bien que je sache que mes sentiments sont réciproques, je n'arrive pas à voir d'avenir pour nous. Tant qu'il sera majordome et moi son "maître" (même si je ne me suis jamais considéré comme tel), rien ne sera possible…

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à partir tous les deux, propose-t-il soudain comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

\- He ?

\- C'est Kimitaka-sama qui deviendra le prochain PDG lorsque Takuya-sama ne sera plus là. En tant que fils cadet et surtout frère honni, vous ne pourriez prétendre qu'à un médiocre poste de secrétaire comme celui que vous avez brièvement occupé… et je sais que vous ne le voudrez pas alors…

\- Oui vous avez raison, partons… Partons ensemble loin d'ici, là où personne ne pourra faire le lien entre le groupe Yokoyama et moi.

Il hoche la tête, puis reste pensif un instant.

\- Mais avant, il faut que vous parliez à votre père. Je sais ce que vous pensez à son sujet, mais je vous assure qu'il était très inquiet pour vous pendant toutes ces semaines où vous étiez introuvable.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire…

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé de vous retrouver par tous les moyens possibles.

\- Justement.

\- He ?

\- Si je suis si important à ses yeux, pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à la police de me retrouver puisque je suis son deuxième fils ? Pourquoi il n'a demandé qu'à vous ?

\- …

\- Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas de réponse. Moi je la connais la réponse : c'est parce que demander l'intervention des forces de l'ordre, pour le PDG de Yokoyama Ltd, serait prendre le risque d'entacher sa réputation si le fils en question avait vraiment fait quelque chose de honteux ou si on le retrouvait dans une situation peu recommandable. En ne demandant de l'aide qu'à vous, il était sûr que rien ne quitterait le cercle familial. Voilà ce que je crois. Et c'est à ce père-là que vous voulez que j'aille parler ? Non, hors de question. Si on part, on part maintenant. Et en plus, nii-chan sera ravi d'être débarrassé de moi.

\- Takahisa-sama…

\- Et arrête avec tes –sama, c'est pénible à la fin ! Tu m'aimes ou non ?! A quoi ça rime d'être aussi formel avec la personne qu'on aime ?!

Ma propre exclamation m'a surpris autant que mon brusque tutoiement mais je ne suis plus franchement d'humeur.

\- D'accord… Takahisa…

Je le regarde, étonné qu'il soit si docile d'un coup.

\- Qu'est ce que tu manigance ? fais-je, soupçonneux.

\- Mais rien du tout, je v… t'assure.

\- Hum… Mouais. Bon de toute façon je n'ai aucun bagage à faire, j'avais mis toutes mes possessions dans ma valise l'autre fois et je me suis tout fait voler donc…

\- Il va falloir que v… tu trouve un travail. Nous allons devoir vivre simplement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- C'était le cas avant que maman n'épouse papa donc je suis habitué et ça ne me fait pas peur. Toi par contre tu n'es pas habitué.

\- Je m'adapterais.

Il me regarde alors comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu ou comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse du monde à ses yeux. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de sentir de l'amour dans son regard et plus de la simple bienveillance.

\- Je t'aime Keiichiro, dis-je en me serrant soudain contre lui.

Il ne me répond pas, mais à la façon dont il referme les bras sur moi, je ressens aussi ses sentiments. Il n'a pas besoin de les exprimer verbalement, c'est toute son attitude envers moi qui parle pour lui.

\- Je vais juste laisser un mot pour papa et nii-chan. Va faire tes bagages pendant ce temps, lui dis-je tendrement.

Il hoche la tête, m'embrasse sur les cheveux et me lâche avant de quitter la pièce.

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis vais m'asseoir à mon bureau, sors une feuille, un stylo et me lance :

"Papa, nii-chan,

Quand vous trouverez cette lettre, je serais parti avec Koyama. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver cette fois, parce que je ne veux pas l'être. Depuis le départ, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cette maison et ce milieu qui n'est pas le mien et j'en ai plus qu'assez de n'être qu'un poids aux yeux d'une certaine personne. Je vais reprendre le cours de ma vie, une vie simple qui me conviendra bien mieux que tout ce luxe dont je suis entouré depuis deux ans.

Papa, je veux te remercier pour deux choses : d'abord pour avoir aimé maman et avoir été là pour elle jusqu'à la fin. Je sais qu'elle en a été heureuse car elle t'aimait profondément malgré votre différence d'âge. Ensuite de t'être tout de même occupé de moi et de m'avoir montré un intérêt, même s'il était calculé.

Et nii-chan… Tu n'as jamais supporté que je t'appelle comme ça, alors que je ne voulais de toi que l'affection d'un frère aîné. Mais même ça tu n'as pas pu me le donner, donc je suppose que mon départ te réjouira. Je voulais tout de même te remercier.

Adieu à tous les deux, prenez soin de vous.

Takahisa"

Je termine ma lettre, la glisse dans une enveloppe à leurs noms et la laisse en évidence sur mon lit. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ma vie va vraiment recommencer.

Quelques mois plus tard

\- Bienvenue ! m'exclamé-je joyeusement lorsque la porte de Murakami Fleurs s'ouvre.

Hé oui, je suis retourné travailler dans cette boutique où je me suis toujours senti si bien. Je n'ai même pas envisagé d'aller ailleurs, pour moi ça ne pouvait être que là. Cette fois, j'ai absolument tout raconté à Murakami-san à mon sujet, mais au lieu d'avoir l'air vexé que je n'ai pas eu confiance en lui, il a juste dit qu'il comprenait mes raisons, qu'il aurait probablement fait la même chose à ma place et il m'a repris comme employé sans faire la moindre difficulté. Cet homme est une crème. Un patron irremplaçable.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais commander un Takahisa, fait alors la voix de Keiichiro qui vient d'entrer.

Sa réplique me fait rire et je quitte l'arrière du comptoir pour me rapprocher de lui.

\- C'est pour livrer ou pour emporter ? fais-je, amusé.

\- Pour emporter immédiatement, répond-il en m'enlaçant, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je réponds à son baiser, lorsque Tesshi sort de l'atelier.

\- Hé il y a des hôtels pour ça, grognonne-t-il pour la forme alors que je sais qu'il est ravi pour nous.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? fais-je en le regardant sans quitter les bras de mon petit ami, avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Tssss.

\- Les garçons, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous bisouiller dans la boutique, fait alors la voix de Murakami-san juste derrière. Ca peut embarrasser les clients. Allez Masuda-kun, file. Je ne veux plus te voir avant demain.

\- Oui chef ! fais-je en retirant mon tablier pour le lancer à Tesshi qui l'attrape au vol, puis de glisser ma main dans celle de Keiichiro. On rentre ?

\- On rentre.

7


End file.
